


KaiSoo: The Baby Series

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Kyungsoo's got a new habit of waking up in the morning rushing to the bathroom just to let things out, also, he feels nauseatic with Jongin's shampoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. nothing feels better than this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Hi! Yeah, uhmmm... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CRAPPY FIC HAHAHAH. Its really messy and crappy, I never knew that I can actually write it in chapters. Also, sorry for all of the errors and typos because I know its got A LOT, I don't have the time to edit. Still thinking about it or nah, anyway, thank you so much!!!!!?
> 
> Readers, I love you you all are the best. 
> 
> HAPPY KAISOO DAY BITCHES.

Another morning has came again, Kyungsoo's eyes opened up as the sun shines at his face. 

He saw his boyfriend Jongin sleeping next to him with his arms and legs wrapped around his small body. Just the way he loved it. 

And then again, the scent of Jongin's sweet ginger hair made his morning stomach go nuts. He tried covering his mouth if he can resist but the liquid inside his mouth demands to be flushed to the toilet bowl.

Kyungsoo quickly moved and put Jongin's arms and legs away and rummaged to the bathroom.

"Woah? Good morning love?" Jongin greeted sarcastically after getting thrown away.

Hearing his boyfriend gawk inside, the way he call dinosaurs, Jongin chuckled but this thing with Kyungsoo seemed to happen more often.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, canteen food." which he always reason out. 

"Should we get to the doctor or?" Jongin peeked at the door.

"No, no. Im okay, Im fine." He waved his hands.

When Kyungsoo's stomach finally stopped rumbling he got up to brush his teeth, the moment he got out, arms were wrapped around his waist. 

Jongin really loves morning cuddles, "Just a minute, let me hug you. Im really stressed at work lately" because thats his stress reliever. 

Kyungsoo can smell the shampoo on Jongin's hair again, He tried his best not to inhale it but can't even handle a second to hold his breath.

He wriggled and pushed Jongin away a little, "Why? You dont like morning hugs anymore?"

"No, its... just.... Youre shampoo, we gotta get a new flavor."

"Why? Youre the one who chose that for me, you said it smelt good?"

"Well its making my stomach worse, I swear every second my nose hints a smell Ill blow."

Still looking at him confused but Jongin agreed, he trusts Kyungsoo's taste at everything.

He leaned to his boyfriend for a kiss but Kyungsoo scooted away. Jongin's brows knitted, "What, first my shampoo now my kiss?" he crossed his arms.

Kyungsoo really find that sexy of him especially when he only got boxers on. Makes him drool at the back of his mind.

"Babe!" Kyungsoo jolted.

"Sorry," he pouted his lips and reached for his boyfriend's soft pinkish lips in the morning. 

*****

Sitting at the bowl with his head behind his cold sweaty hands, Kyungsoo couldnt look at the material on the floor.

"Fuck! Two lines? What does that mean? Ugh." his eyes flickering around, his whole got shaky.

What if Jongin knew? 

He got out of the bathroom with wobbly legs, luckily Jongin is away at work, he didnt get to see. 

But unaware that he left the pregnancy test on the floor.

After a minute of 'calling dinosaurs' his stomach grumbled hungry, and oh yeah, he got this weird food selections these past few days.

Imagine spaghetti with maltesers? 

Kyungsoo felt heaven as he put the food inside his watering mouth, gently eating the noodles and the chocolates inside.

Jongin would gag if he sees this.

****

His boyfriend got home early, Kyungsoo felt happy that he get to spend time with him on the couch watching Pororo.

"Hey," he gave Jongin as soft peck.

"Hey, ill just go for a shower my body smelt shit" he chuckled and Kyungsoo genuinely nodded because he can smell it too.

Kyungsoo prepared dinner and waited for Jongin to get clothes on. But his boyfriend called out from the room.

"Kyungsoo? Can you come here for a sec?"

Raising an eyebrow, he pushed the table and the chair thats making him in between.

"Yeah?" he answered through the door.

Jongin turned around and just his eyes bawled out and his jaw dropped.

"Is... is this.. yours?" 

Showing him the white stick with two red and precise red lines on his hand, Kyungsoo could tell that its shaking.

A lump got stucked on his throat, he couldnt even say a single word. Jongin looked at him in his googly eyes, the atmosphere felt as if an earthquake had passed.

Kyungsoo's eyes got stucked on the material, "Y-yes... thats mine.." he spoke finally biting his lips.

Jongin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend with joy, Kyungsoo could smell the aftershave on his chin.

"Why didnt you tell me?" 

Kyungsoo get in and sat at the end of their bed.

"I.. I got scared.." his eyes are on the ground, lips trembling and he cant even look straight at Jongin's happy face.

His boyfriend knelt down and held his two small hands, "Why? Why would you get scared? Oh my god Kyungsoo we're having a baby! We're parents now!" Jongin screamed with joy.

Tears flowed down on Kyungsoo's cheek, "Hey, dont cry. Stop crying, dont be so scared. You have me" his man gave him an assuring look.

Kyungsoo always thought of having a family with Jongin, having kids to run around their small cozy house. But not too early as now, he just graduated college and still had'nt got a job, he's afraid that Jongin would shoulder all of the burden that life would give them in the future so he is eager to be future ready. Then this.

"Look," Jongin cupped his cheeks to face him, eyes watered with crystal tears racing down the puffy soft cheeks and wiping it away with his thumbs.

"Its too early, I still dont have a job! Im worried that you might carry my burdening self and--"

"Kyungsoo, youre not a burden to me and you will never be okay? Its okay that you dont have a job and you dont have to get one. Dont be scared, dont ever be. Ill be here I wont leave you, aint you happy that finally we're making a family of our own?"

"I am but.."

"But?"

"The thought of being a good parent, Im not good at kids!"

"That can be figured out" Jongin tilted his head with an arched eyebrow.

"Ill really get fat, watch me turned bigger till I cant get through the door."

Jongin chuckled, "And so what? You will still be beautiful as ever" caressing his face.

A smile curved on Kyungsoo's heart shaped lips that makes Jongin's heart jump out of his chest. Still got a crush on his boyfriend.

"I love you,"

"I love you the most"

****

"I know youre gawking out at the back of your mind whilst watching me eat this right?"

"What? No? I can eat with you if you want" he grinned but really, Jongin wants to gag the shit out of him just with the thought of eating spaghetti with maltesers.

"Arent you a bad liar?" they both laughed. 

"You need need to rest now babe, its not good for the baby if you stay up late"

"Also, were going to the doctor tomorrow to get you checked and know how long you are"

"My dad can check me, he's a doctor at the hospital near the city"

"Oh yeah...."

The thought of meeting Kyungsoo's parents again, feels like hes getting pale.

"Your daddy Sehun will really hate me,"

"But daddy Yeol votes for you. Dont worry, I got your back" he winked and gave Jongin an assuring look.

Jongin guided Kyungsoo to their bedroom, he's already really fulfilling his role of being a good husband.

He placed a bolster at Kyungsoo's back and let the latter stick out his tummy. 

Jongin placed his hand just to feel the newly formed bump inside his boyfriend then snorted because of his hair at Kyungsoo's nose.

"You still hate my shampoo?" he chuckled.

Kyungsoo just replied with a hearty smile, "You silly"

Staring at each other's deep eyes, drowning inside the ocean of their love for each other. 

Jongin leaned closer to kiss him, Kyungsoo held his nape and fisted a small amount of his boyfriend's hair that latter smiled into the kiss.

"I could get used to this" definitely.


	2. through it all

Jongin moved his hands across their bed to search for his boyfriend, he swayed and swayed his arm till he realized Kyungsoo is not beside him. 

"Baby?" he opened the lamp on the bedside but Kyungsoo's nowhere to be found.

He got out of the bed then searched for him at the kitchen, maybe he got hungry, you know pregnancy.

But no signs.

Then to the bathroom, no sign again.

Till Jongin heard someone crying from the living room, the TV is playing Coco.

Jongin walked to the couch then he saw Kyungsoo sitting at the floor, wiping his waterfall tears.

Its the scene where Miguel is singing Remember Me for his Mama Coco. 

Kyungsoo might be emotional but Jongin thinks its just some cartoons for kids.

He walked and sat beside Kyungsoo, "Hey baby, why're you crying?"

"M-miguel..." he pointed at the screen while he hid his face at the hem of his shirt showing only his wet eyes.

"Shhh, its just..." Jongin hesitated because he might spill some off handed comment. He knows how much pregnant people are too fragile and too emotional, he's glad to learn from his sister.

Kyungsoo put his head on his shoulder, Jongin caressed his back. But its not helping.

"Nooo! Mama Coco died!" Kyungsoo squealed. He looked like a 7 year old kid getting emotional over a fictional animation of a story.

"Baby, stop crying. Let's go back to sleep"

"Nooo!" he squealed again and that made Jongin stood up to turn off the TV.

Kyungsoo hid his face in his arms, his shirt are so wet of tears. Jongin tried pulling him up but he swatted his arm, "Kyungsoo," his tone got still

"What?!" his face is still hidden.

Jongin rubbed his temples to stay calm, keep reminding himself that his boyfriend is pregnant and not to get angry at him.

"Kyungsoo." now the voice raises an octave.

He leaned, "Baby, we gotta get some sleep, its 3am. Its not good for the both of you,"

"Dont leave me okay?" Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin's shirtless top, he only got boxers on.

Tears are flowing down his chest, he guided Kyungsoo up and to their bedroom.

The arms are still wrapped as they layed on the bed, Jongin think that Kyungsoo's tummy might get squeezed so he moved away a little.

Jongin kissed his head and wiped the few tears away, he put his hand on Kyungsoo's bump. 

"Feels better?" but the boy didnt answered and is already snoring.

"Gosh. I love you." he murmured and turned of the lamp.

*****

Kyungsoo booped Jongin's nose which made him wake up at a beautiful sunny morning with a beautiful sight on top of him.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head" the smaller shaked his body.

"Mmmmh" Jongin wrapped his arms around him while nuzzling his face on his neck. It tickled and made him giggle.

"Good morning," Jongin placed his hand on his tummy, lifting his head to reach and kiss it. Then turn to kiss Kyungsoo.

He looked at his hazelnut brown eyes mixed with the sunshine through the window, sparkling. Down to the reddish nose with freckles, to the pinkish plumpy soft lips. Kyungsoo licked his lower lip and bit it, giving Jongin that suggestive look.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he grinned.

"Sort of," Kyungsoo tugged Jongin's boxers' strap and kissed him roughly. 

Good morning to hormones eh?

They both panted when they released, pinning each others forehead.

"I love you," small fingers stroked Jongin's nape. 

Kyungsoo has been more affectionate and a bit of clingy lately, well that gives Jongin the benefit apart from the severe mood swings he's slowly bearing. Jongin could give it a try.

"I love you too and..." he said with a raspy sexy voice

"And?" 

"And were getting late for your check up, remember? Today?" Jongin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, imma make breakfast. Pancakes?" a smile cracked on Kyungsoo hearty lips

Rubbing his nose to Jongin's, he got out of the bed. Kyungsoo's only wearing Jongin's oversized shirt which looks really cute on him.

He followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, he tried his best not to be noisy and watch how Kyungsoo mix the batter whilst swaying to the music that has surrounded the whole room.

"How long have you been there?" he jolted when he saw Jongin happily smiling while putting his chin on his hand.

"I just came here, whyre you so shocked? Im just enjoying how you sexily look while you cook?"

"Kinda creepy?" he rolled his eyes.

Jongin walked to the coffee machine and made two americanos, as Kyungsoo finished the pancakes he grabbed the big bottle of nutella and scooped a spoonful.

"Youre not gonna put that too much on your pancake arent you?" Jongin pointed at the spoon.

"Yes," the spread the chocolate around.

"That's too much sugar,"

"Why wont you let me eat what I want?" then, the tantrums just soared high. Kyungsoo threw the spoon to his plate and it caused the chocolate to mess up the table.

He sat down angrily, Jongin was a bit dumbfounded. 

He walked towards the table and sat down beside Kyungsoo.

"Baby im sorry, okay? Its just.. that's too much glucose.. its.. not good" he explained but the latter glared at him, he's used to this.

"You wont let me eat what I want, I wont accept your apology" he squirmed away and crossed his arms.

Kyungsoo's tantrums made him look like a petulant child. Jongin tried to grab his arms but Kyungsoo swatted him.

The older grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss, Kyungsoo got a bit shocked.

"What was that for?!" he squealed

"You wont face me, that's the only thing to do" Jongin shrugged.

"Im still mad at you"

****

Seeing how his curve is slowly transforming, Kyungsoo watched himself at the mirror. The bump can still be concealed if he wore some ordinary sized clothes.

A warm breath brushed on his nape, "You look sexy" arms on his waist and a chin rested on his neck.

"Nah. Youre just saying that because you feel like you have to" Kyungsoo shrugged his head off his neck and walked away.

Not. Again.

"Baby.. are we gonna have a fight again?" Jongin asked a little bit frustration hinted on his voice.

"No, no. Its just that youre too inlove with me that even the obvious ones your making it colorful not to make me embarassed" Kyungsoo reasoned out, tears started to trail down his cheeks.

Jongin knows how much it would affect the two of them especially the being inside Kyungsoo. So he ade his way out and talked to him.

He walked towards Kyungsoo and leaned, "Baby, its not what I meant. Thats not what I meant, you know how much I love you and your whole being. Ive said that a million times since, now, you think ill say those things unaware or unment?" he wiped the beads of tears away with his thumb.

The younger hugged him, "Sorry" planting a kiss on the older's nape.

After getting dressed, they got to the car but Kyungsoo suggested that they walk and it is a big help when he is in labor.

Jongin disagreed at first because the City is an hour of walk away from their residence and ten minutes drive if by vehicle, but latter agreed because of his boyfriend's point.

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's small hand and clutched with his. They felt teenagers again, the way they used to be.

Something started to grow inside Jongin when his thoughts is slowly pulling to Kyungsoo's parents.

"Y-you think... your daddies would hate me?" he asked shakingly.

"Why would they even? I mean weve been together since highschool, we didnt go overboard since we graduated. But yeah you graduated first but as you promised my parents youll give me a better life and now, look where we are?" as his lips curved into a genuine smile.

"And having an addition," Kyungsoo tapped his tummy.

Jongin felt soothed by his words, his face cracked a nervous smile. 

Few walks away the establishment, Kyungsoo pulled his hand away to guide him self. His body curved a bit, "Why? What happened?"

"Cramps, Im okay. Were okay," he nodded.

***** 

"Daddy Hun! I missed you so much!" hugging his father tightly, as if they havent seen each other since forever.

"My son!" his Daddy Yeol walked towards them and joined the reunion.

Two old men hugging their only son lovingly.

Jongin is still standing at the door, nervously fisting his hands inside his pockets.

"Hey kid," Chanyeol called him to move forward.

"Hello," he bowed honorably.

They sat down the clinic couch afyer they checked Kyungsoo, the couple facing the parents.

Sehun glared at Jongin with an arched brow from head to toe, the boy's eyes were flickering away to avoid the contact.

"So, you guys are having a baby now huh? Good job Jongin!" Daddy Yeol cheered them

"Yeah but were still figuring things out and learning lots about parenting," Kyungsoo answered.

"When will you guys be official? I mean, Jongin got a stable job right?" Sehun's eyes darted at the boy.

Few second took him before answering, cold sweats trailing down his stiff sitted body. Calm down boy, woot!

"Uh-m... yes I do have one. Enough to earn money for our near future so," Jongin is mentally slapping himself, this is too much embarassment.

Chanyeol scooted closer to his husband and whispered, "Honey youre scaring him, Kyungsoo is a grown up now. And Im sure Jongin wont hurt and leave him"

The other looked at him and then latter convinced.

"Look, Jongin. Im sorry to be that hard on you, its just, Kyungsoo is our precious son. I cant see him getting hurt, it wrecks me inside. I hope you understand where Im coming from, and please, protect him at all of the costs" Sehun blurted out the biggest concerns he have inside which made his son's boyfriend a little relieved because of the low toned voice he bore.

"I promise, I wont hurt him and Ill love him even more," he looked at Kyungsoo that is now welling up with tears of happiness.

"I love you," he mouthed, Jongin wiped the tears away.

The parents leaned at each other's head, "Just like us, just like the old days" the both smiled

*****

After the check ups and the advices theyve got, Kyungsoo craved for something weird.

"I want a Dorito dipped on a sweet nutella" his mouth watered. 

"Uhhh,"

"What?"

"Nothing," its the weird food concoctions again.

He felt the taste on his tongue and gawking at the back of his mind.

God, help Jongin.


	3. faith in us

Kyungsoo is peacefully eating his breakfast, Chocolate shake with pretzels.

Earning a glare from his boyfriend, "You know that wouldnt be healthy right?" Jongin crossed his arms as he watched how Kyungsoo was gloriously munching the junk food.

The smaller's brows knitted, "Cant I just peacefully eat what I want without you glaring at me like that?"

"Baby, Im just being concerned of your health" he pointed out

"Well, thank you for your concern but that wont stop me" Kyungsoo scoffed.

"Really? Drinking shake at the morning with that junk food? Do you actually care about things, Kyungsoo? Do you even think of what will happen consuming foods like that in the morning? Because it seemed like you dont the way you act" Jongin nearly shouted, Kyungsoo's eyes were welling up.

Jongin rubbed his temples trying to calm himself. Not again.

Kyungsoo stood up and walked to their bedroom slamming the door.

"Fuck it!" he cursed under his breath.

Jongin followed him but the door was locked.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Let me in please,"

"Lets talk about this,"

"Baby,"

"Im sorry,"

Having no response, Jongin plopped down the floor leaning against the door.

Within few minutes, he stood up hearing the knob clunk. Kyungsoo was sitting on the floor whilst his head buried on his arms, Jongin can hear the sniffles he's making.

"Baby... Im really sorry. I didnt mean it, I swear. Its just," he grunted, "Im worried,"

The smaller didnt blurt a single word and is still crying. Jongin walked and sat beside him, wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's body.

"Baby please stop crying," he kissed Kyungsoo's head.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt have said that. I know being pregnant is really giving you a hard time and this weird selections you choose, but I cant help but worry" he scooted closer and leaned his head on top of Kyungsoo's nape.

"You always do this, you always say things like that on my face. Makes me feel... feel like... you dont love me anymore. You cant even let me eat what I want and you always question my concern about our unborn, do you really think that I didnt care? Im fucking tired Jongin, I dont want it to be like this" he murmured under his shirt whilst his voice squeaking.

For the countless times theyve argued over the food and everything, Jongin could only forget.

Jongin cant help but cry too, "You know I didnt meant those, I love you and God knows how much. Im sorry if Im always offguard of my words and I know how much you care about the baby, Im not judging it. Im really sorry if I made you feel that way," he released Kyungsoo and leaned on the bedside.

Pain seeped through his chest hearing those words, his body felt slack and weak.

Did he really hurt Kyungsoo that much? Maybe this is not a part of pregnancy anymore. Maybe he really felt it that way.

Kyungsoo tilted his head and leaned on the bedside as Jongin, his eyes were swollen red because of the crying, the hem of his shirt is soaking wet. His sniffles resounded at the whole room.

"I really see myself having a family with you in the future but I didnt expected it to turn this way... Im... tired, really tired Jongin, maybe its going downhill--"

The taller jerked his head, he cant be serious. His body stiffened and can barely breathe, is he really saying those words?

"Downhill? How could you say so?" his voice nearly catch breath and throat getting dry

"Are you... breaking up.. with me?" he swallowed bigtime, he anticipated for Kyungsoo's answer but he only got tears

"Can..you just leave me alone? I need to be alone please..?" for the whole time theyve been talking, Kyungsoo didnt even throw a single glance at Jongin. He cant see that face, he dont want to.

Without any more words, he did as he say. 

Maybe he needs to cool down.

Jongin wished he didnt meant the words, its repeating on his head. Downhill.

He got out of the room and sat wobbly at the couch, weakness showered his body. Numbness, Jongin can barely breathe at the moment and there's something striking on his chest. Pain.

Beads of water flowed down his cheeks, he cant help but overthink. 

He placed his hand onto his forehead as he noticed that Kyungsoo got out of the room and sat down on his lap.

Nuzzling his head onto Jongin's neck, caging his body with those small arms as his legs clung around Jongin's. The taller felt the curve bump against his stomach.

Jongin placed his arm around Kyungsoo's waist whilst his free hand stroked the smaller's hair.

Their faces are both soaking wet of the tears, "Hey," Jongin tried to paint a smile on his face.

"Im sorry, Im sorry I said those words. I didnt mean it, Im sorry for my obliviousness" Kyungsoo cried whispering the words on his ear.

"Shh, its okay baby," a bitter smile cracked on the taller's face

Jongin planted a sloppy kiss on Kyungsoo's neck which made the smaller tear up even more, tightening the embrace.

Kyungsoo lifted his head and pressed his lips against Jongin, the tears are still non stop from both of them. Their lip lock is languid, then Jongin held Kyungsoo's nape and brushed his tongue onto his lips. The process turned into a passionate one, Kyungsoo fisted Jongin's hair whilst his other hand is on his muscular chest.

As they released they both panted for air, wiping away the beads from each other's faces. 

Exchanging softest I love you's.

Jongin placed his free hand on Kyungsoo's tummy, the bump is getting more bigger. 

They looked at each other with joy and pain in their eyes. 

"Do you trust me?" Jongin asked, his voice coarse

"Yes. Yes I do," he nodded enthusiastically with a slight smile

Its been years since Jongin waited for the right moment, he didnt expected it to be like this but the odds said its the moment he ask the vital, big question.

"Being in a relationship with you, 5 years and more are wonderful and amazing. Youve been there at my worst and most important at my best, and now I think its time to ask you," he paused for a minute to pick something from his pocket that has been hiding for so long.

Kyungsoo gulped, he felt excitement and nervousness at the same time. Something's buzzing with electrcity within him.

Jongin opened a small box with a shiny ring inside, "Will you spent forever with me?" 

Kyungsoo's eyes are as wide as it can be, he gasped at the moment staring at the material infront of him.

Slowly, he nodded and Jongin's face flashed the most precious smile. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and kissed the side of his face.

Kyungsoo hugged back, just then, tears streamed.

"I really wanted this moment to be special but I really felt its time to ask you that now" Jongin welled up with tears of joy

"I dont care, I dont need the fancy ways. This moment is enough and very special for us, I love you Jongin" pressing his lips against his soon-to-be-husband.

___________________________________

They settled everything for the big day, from the motifs, the guests, champagne tasting, every arrangement that has to be done with the consult of some friends.

"Baby, have you already found a wedding singer?" Jongin asked whilst turning the pages of the wedding planner

"Yeah. One of my closest friend,"

"Who?" brows furrowed but his attention is still on the pages

"B-baekhyun.." he stuttered a bit

Jongin closed the planner and faced Kyungsoo with a confused face.

"You mean, your ex?" he pointed

"Y-yeah, he's a good singer though. And I think he would be greatful," Kyungsoo nibbled his lower lip, why is he so nervous about this?

Ever since Jongin and Kyungsoo have been together, Baekhyun came in the first picture. 

Theyve dated for like 3 years and end up at their 3rd anniversary because Kyungsoo caught Baekhyun seeing another guy from the other building of their campus. That made Kyungsoo really devastated and Jongin came to rescue. That's how things started for them. 

Jongin have been so protective of Kyungsoo because he has seen him worse.

The taller's blood automatically boiled when that name rolled out on Kyungsoo's mouth.

He turned from his chair facing Kyungsoo and is now glaring mad.

"Do you really think that he woukd be grateful that his ex boyfriend invited him at his wedding to be the singer? Cause if Im him Ill probably get hella mad. Oh my god Kyungsoo are you even thinking?" his voice were lower but the angerness can be felt through the toughness. 

Ah shit, here we go again.

Jongin calmed himself, he dont want to make a scene inside the shop that they are in. He's rubbing both of his temples, soothing himself.

Kyungsoo's eyes were on the floor, droplets of tears splatted on his jeans.

"Well talk about this when we got home"

Jongin threw the planner to the table and it made a loud thud, he walked out of the shop.

People looked at their direction and Kyungsoo shyly apologetically bowed at them then followed Jongin to the car.

Kyungsoo knew Jongin got some bossy features but he didnt expected this.

He entered and sat on the passenger seat, Jongin shoved the car to the road.

Dead air covered the whole atmosphere around them, Jongin is driving one handed whilst his free hand supports his head and still rubbing his temples.

Kyungsoo throw his attention outside the window to prevent the tears that has been demanding to go trail off his cheeks.

The car freshener's scent showered his face with the mist from the AC, Kyungsoo fixed his gaze at the people outside just to forget what had happened earlier.

His sight became blurry and his head ached from the side. He can only support himself by putting both of his hand to his head because he might fell of the seat, though he had seatbelts on.

Jongin glanced at him when he noticed, "Baby are you okay?"

He didnt received a reply, the smaller just inhaled and exhaled just to ease the pain away. 

Jongin stopped on a corner, "Should I bring you to the doctor? You dont look fine,"

"Just take me home, I wanna sleep" he deadpanned.

Jongin heaved out a sigh, "Im sorry about my behaviour earlier, I shouldnt have done that" he leaned on the seat and looked outside.

"Of course, youre always sorry and I would always forgive you. Happens all the time," he shrugged

"Are you mad at me?" he turned his gaze to his boyfriend who is looking outside the window

"I dont know, Am I?" without glancing back, Kyungsoo replied coldly.

Being on a relationship is hard, but starting a family is even harder. 

Kyungsoo just wanted them to be the way they are before this responsibility that they have to muster.

"Kyungsoo please talk to me about it. Lets talk this out,"

"No, talk to your self about your behaviours on me. Havent you noticed? Well i guess you probably dont, you're too controlling Jongin. You get to choose all the stuff for the wedding and I cant even make the decision of picking the wedding singer? Goddamnit! Baekhyun will be just singing for us, were casual and what is wrong with that? We ended a long time ago, no need to rub it on my face that he's my ex. Were getting married Jongin, thats what it matters here" Kyungsoo scowled, he's right. As he make his statement, the tears trailed off his face.

Why would Jongin be so worried? They are getting married and whats between the two of them has ended.

Kyungsoo huffed, Jongin got no single word to say because Kyungsoo is actually deadly right.

"I-m sorr--"

"No please dont say that right now, I dont wanna hear it. Lets just... I wanna go home" he waved his hand.

____________________________________

The next morning, the tension between them has still didnt ended. Gap can be felt the way they sat on the dining area, clinking of utensils and the munching sounds their mouth full of eggs are the only noise inside the room.

Jongin and Kyungsoo havent talked the whole night, and the latter knew that this must be fixed.

"Baby," Jongin called out as Kyungsoo stood up but didnt even throw a glance and still walk his way to the couch.

The taller followed and sat down beside him.

Kyungsoo turned on the TV and Pororo played on the screen.

"Baby lets talk, please,"

"Baby, love,"

"Kyungsoo, honey. My world my lovely boyfriend"

Scrumptious words came out from Jongin made Kyungsoo blush and giggle. The taller grabbed the remote from his hand and turned the screen blackout.

He tilted Kyungsoo's head to face him, "What?" the boy asked with an arched brow but is screaming at the back of his mind.

Jongin looked at him in the eyes with some suggestive look, down to his plump pinkish lips and Kyungsoo teasingly licked it.

Jongin cant help but gulp, "We.. have to talk--"

Jongin didnt finished talking or more like Kyungsoo didnt let him finish because he is already kissing him wantonly. 

The smaller tugged the hem of his shirt pulling Jongin closer. Slowly benting down as their tongues brush each other's, Jongin tasted the sweet chocolate in Kyungsoo's mouth.

Jongin's hand held Kyungsoo's nape.

Telephone rang that made them release and both panted for air. 

"The call can wait," Kyungsoo pulled him again for another kiss, Jongin smiled within. The libido is soaring high.

____________________________________

Everything went so quick, the preparations fitted so well and went good. 

People greeted the newly weds, sending best wishes and regards.

Kyungsoo let Jongin away for a minute to have some talk with the friends that he havent seen for such a long time.

Kyungsoo is sitting at the corner whilst caressing his bump, "May I sit here?"

He quickly turned as he heard a voice that came from, Baekhyun. He looked really handsome with the white suit and that brushed up hair.

"Hey! Yeah sure," he invited.

"You still looked the same, youre still handsome as ever" Baekhyun's eyes sparkled as the words got out of his mouth.

"You too, youre still the handsome cute boy I fell inlove with," Kyungsoo cant help it, but its true. Baekhyun's aura still got him catching his breath.

They both laughed at each other's compliments. Baekhyun sat beside him.

"Thanks for inviting me, even though...." his eyes flickered.

"Lets not bring up the past, whats important here is were good as friends and you became a part of my special day" he gripped the other's hand and squeezed it lightly, precious smile flashed on his face.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo. For everything,"

"Thank you as well. You sang very good earlier! I missed singing too, and oh I heard youre dating a famous singer now? How was it?"

"Oh yeah, Jongdae. We met at the music museum, he was my voice instructor, we have the same taste for music and that started it all" Baekhyun grinned.

"Well, good to know and Im really happy that you have finally found someone that has the same vibe you want" 

Kyungsoo arched whilst holding his stomach, "Are you alright?" Baekhyun worriedly asked.

"He just kicked" Kyungsoo chuckled and grabbed Baekhyun's hand to let him feel the unborn inside. The latter soft laughed.

"Im really happy that everything ended up so well after us. I hope we stay casual as well," he shyly smiled.

"Arent we casual already?"

They both laughed, Jongin turned his gaze to them but he didnt bother, he's instead happy.

____________________________________

Jongin woke up next morning with the sound of utensils at the kitchen. He slowly stood up then made his way only to see his husband cooking sexily.

He leaned at the kitchen door whilst folding his arms to his chest, Kyungsoo was too busy to notice his existence.

What a beautiful morning to start.

He walked towards the smaller and hugged him from the back, "Good morning my love," he huskily whispered at Kyungsoo's ear that made the latter shiver.

"Good morning baby," he touched the taller's face and felt some stubbles on his chin.

"You should go shave,"

"Why?"

"Are you really asking me?"

"Dont you like it? I bet you do when it tickles like this,"

He rubbed his chin at Kyungsoo's neck, the smaller giggled and squirmed away.

Even earned a glare, the glare that he would love to receive everytime.

Suddenly a striking pain made Kyungsoo curve his body, whilst holdung his stomach.

Jongin held him looking worried so much.

"Are you okay baby? Did he kicked again?"

"Yeah, i dont know but it feels better now" he replied with an assuring smile. 

Kyungsoo quickly straightened himself because the eggs nearly got burnt.

"Dont worry, also, you need to get ready for work now"

"But I dont want to," Jongin snuggled at him again.

How he wished he could spend all day with Kyungsoo, work is shit. Joke, he needs to.


	4. ups and downs, love.

...

Jongin tiredly opened their door, a flash of colours and mixed sounds from the television welcomed him. Its probably the popular game show that Kyungsoo has been watching lately as his entertainment.

He walked towards the sofa and saw his husband that is probably playing with Pororo and Krong in his dreamland. It really takes away his stress with the sight of Kyungsoo just like that being angelic and innocent, despite of the upsides of pregnancy, Kyungsoo has been more glowing and bright the past few days.

Jongin plopped down the floor beside him, scattered with pints of cookies and cream flavored ice cream, and mezmerized the relaxing view to take away his daily work stress.

Things may have happened a bit, bit fast.

The moments were still sinking inside his head, he can't actually believe that they both made a human?! Like whew, man. 

Thats... quite awesome and scary at the same time.

Jongin's fingers touched Kyungsoo's soft skin, he couldn't help but coo with the softness and preciousness of his husband's face. That reddish blush with hints of freckles cutely fitted the plumpy soft pinkish lips, with that long lashes lacing down his skin.

Damn, Kyungsoo is too perfect.

Surprisingly, a small tear escaped Jongin's eye. The small sniffle made Kyungsoo twitch and open his pretty eyes.

"Oh hey babe," he greeted pulling Jongin closer for a kiss. His cheek met the wet skin.

"Are you crying? What's wrong my love?" Kyungsoo sounded concern as he released.

"Nothing, its just, work has been so stressful lately," Kyungsoo's hand cupped his cheek and Jongin leans to the touch, more beads of water flushed away from his eyes.

"Shh, baby" Kyungsoo sat down, Jongin is between his milky thighs. 

Sticking out his bump, Kyungsoo placed a pillow at his back for support. Jongin gently caressed the smaller's belly.

"Come here," Kyungsoo patted the space beside him on the sofa, Jongin did as he say and caged the small body with his long strong arms. He could smell the powdery milky baby scent within Kyungsoo.

Jongin buried his face on the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, the smaller didn't bother of the soaking wet tears.

Its Jongin's escape to this whole cruel world. 

"Baby, are you really okay? Whats wrong hm?" Kyungsoo tilted his head and kissed the top of Jongin's.

"Can we stay like this for a minute? I really need you, please?" his voice croaked.

"Okay, but you have to clean yourself after a minute so we can have more cuddles on bed, hm?" 

Jongin just nodded. 

Kyungsoo pulled him closer and tightened the embrace.

Kyungsoo peacefully placed himself at the bed followed by Jongin that just finished shower. Fixing himself with his white shirt and boxers, he layed beside Kyungsoo.

Kissing the belly and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

"Hows work today hun?" Kyungsoo really loves knowing about Jongin's whole day at work.

The husband looked at him, "Its really stressful, work begins to pile up. Mr. Lee have been grumpy at me so I have to shove every document he gave me with the deadline at the same day,"

Kyungsoo leans to kiss his forehead, the latter closed his eyes. The touch is so soft feather-like.

"You should take a break, Im getting worried," looking at the dark circles on both of Jongin's eyes.

"How much I wanted to take a break or file a temporary leave, the management wont let me. The company are fixing the finances so we have to work double shifts," Jongin cracked a voice.

Kyungsoo slide down beside him and buried his face on Jongin's perfect toned neck. Straddling his small legs to Jongin's then his arm rested at the broad shoulder's of his husband. 

Kyungsoo's fingers played with Jongin's soft brunette hair. He can smell the citrus flower scent mixed with his natural smell which Kyungsoo would really love to sniff and snuggle the whole day.

The smaller softly pecked Jongin's skin that made his chest bob up and down.

Jongin's hand landed on his waist, tracing his soft fingers on Kyungsoo's smooth skin which made the smaller shiver of the contact. He loves how much Jongin's power makes him weak.

They stayed in each others protective arms. Feeling the warmth that their bodies share, the sound of rain pouring angrily on the roof fitted perfectly.

Kyungsoo hummed a tune inside the taller's neck while carressing Jongin's forehead. Like a baby being lulled, his dreamland welcomed him.

...

Sunrays poked through the window facing their king-sized bed awakened Jongin from his slumber. 

His lips curved a smile as he felt the small arm and leg caging him. Kyungsoo is like a koala, a cute koala.

He turned his gaze to the small being beside him, softly poking the chubby cheekies, his thumb brushed the plumpy pink lips. Jongin can't help but gulp down.

Kyungsoo smirked, he's awake and he heard the loud swallow his husband did. 

He tilted his head and reached for his lover's lips whilst his eyes still closed. 

Pressing soft morning kisses while giggling, Kyungsoo cupped his nape to come closer. Showering kisses around Jongin's face, from his forehead, down to his pointed nose, to his cheeks and to his perfect jaw line that made him stiff.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked at his cresent eyes. 

"Good morning," he greeted.

"More, more kisses please," Jongin pouted and whined that only received a giggle.

"You've had enough this morning, let's save it for later," Kyungsoo smiled in a mischievous way and it sent Jongin.

Kyungsoo turned to the attempt on climbing out of the bed, Jongin pulled his arm. Seems like he received the signal.

Kyungsoo teasingly wriggled his hand only to be pulled back by Jongin on the bed but not harshly. Jongin gone atop of Kyungsoo looking straight in his eyes lustfully.

Jongin bent down pressing his lips to the smaller, using his tongue to enter and surprisingly Kyungsoo fought back. Their lip lock is hot, Jongin smirked within.

Kyungsoo's hand were inside Jongin's shirt while the other is on the taller's nape pulling him closer. 

This is Jongin's reward for dealing with the emotions and other tantrums that Kyungsoo has thrown him. He cant help but moan satisfyingly. He even bit Kyungsoo's lower lip on excitement only to leave a red mark, not blood. 

The smaller pulled him more closer asking for more. 

Whew.

Good morning to Kyungsoo's hormones, Amen.

They both panted as they released, heavy breaths brushing on each others faces, both of them in pink. Jongin looked down at his lover's cute swollen lips from their lock.

"I... should make breakfast now," before Kyungsoo could turn, Jongin stole another kiss. 

"That's a minus five," Kyungsoo slightly glared but laughed. 

Mornings, mornings. Lovely mornings.

Kyungsoo made his way to the kitchen to make waffles and coffee for breakfast as for Jongin to get prepped up for his hell of a workplace.

Thinking about how he will spend another day dragging himself to his fucked up workplace pooling with lots of paperworks that has been waiting to meet the deadline. 

Its not that bad to skip one day of work, right?

He immediately texted his secretary Minseok to file a one day leave. Just one day to be a real husband for Kyungsoo.

Jongin wore off his white sleeve and change them to his comfy blue shirt and boxers.

He barefoot padded to the kitchen and leaned at the door, watching his husband only wearing his oversized black Nirvana shirt he got from a limited edition sale at the mall from his teenage days.

Kyungsoo find it really comfy wearing huge clothes especially now that his bump is getting more bigger. He usually raids his husband's wardrobe. Jongin can't and doesn't give a damn time to protest because he loves it too. 

Feeling the stare at his back, Kyungsoo put down the bowl of batter and turned to see Jongin smirking from the entrance. 

"Aren't you supposed to get dressed Mr. Hotshot CEO?" he arched a brow.

Jongin walked towards him, snaking his hand around Kyungsoo's waist from the back. Kyungsoo could only gasp.

"I dont want to be that CEO today, because today Im your husband and all yours" his words brushed Kyungsoo's ear and made the smaller giggle a little because of the tickle.

Jongin rested his chin at Kyungsoo's neck while they waited for the batter to be cooked. 

"I'll prepare the coffee," Jongin released and made his way to the machine few meters away the stove. 

After some button pushing, the machine whistled and the aroma of fresh coffee beans surrounded the whole room. 

Kyungsoo happily inhaled the relaxing scent. 

He placed the food at the table and Jongin handed him a glass of milk. His brows furrowed.

"I'm no baby! I wanna have coffee," he crossed arms.

"You precious one will always be a baby to my eyes, also, coffee won't do good"

Jongin booped his cute nose and Kyungsoo squirmed away.

"Fine! But you owe me one pint of Butterscotch ice cream and fries!" he cutely scowled.

"And oh, Doritos," clicking his tongue and pointed at Jongin.

"Okay," he sighed not in disbelief. 

Its their first time in forever not fighting over Kyungsoo's food selections. 

Seems like things are getting good. Hopefully.

... 

The couple were out for a walk at the park. 

Its only few blocks away their place, the happy spring breeze welcomed them as they sat on a vacant wooden bench.

Jongin placed his arm around Kyungsoo's waist and latter leans at his broad shoulder.

They enjoyed the view of the green foliage, fresh green plants starting to rose up. 

Kids running around laughing without the thought of the cruel world, just their own happy place. 

Couples cuddling at some corners like them.

Kyungsoo's fingers intertwined Jongin's as he lift it up.

Shining the small stones on their wedding band. 

"What would you think he'll look like?" tapping his tummy, Kyungsoo looked up at him.

"Hmm? Handsome as his Daddy?"

"Which of us?" the smaller chuckled

"You're Papa and I'm Daddy, so..."

"Hey! I'm handsome too!" Kyungsoo lightly slapped Jongin's chest that he dramatically winced then laugh.

Kyungsoo scooted away from him followed by Jongin inching closer.

"Get away from me," he shooed the taller then hid his teary eyes behind his small hands. 

"Baby? Are you crying? Oh shhi... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," his voice apologetically.

"You think you can judge my features? Just like that? I'm the only one who can judge my appearance!" Kyungsoo half shouted while tears are trailing down his puffy cheeks.

Uh oh Jongin, uh oh. 

Jongin is mentally slapping himself for his obliviousness again. 

"Baby believe me its not what I meant--"

"Just because I got a big crush on you before until now, you can judge my face. How dare you?" he sniffled at the back of his hands. 

Jongin tried pulling them away slowly to see the soaking wet face of Kyungsoo.

He wiped the wet away with the ends of the sleeves of his black sweatshirt. Cupping the smaller's face. 

"I didnt mean it okay? Not that way. Im sorry if I offended you, you're handsome. Really, I mean, when you said that you got a big crush on me, how much more I am?"

The convincing words made Kyungsoo's frown fade away.

"Is that how you make your way to me?" Kyungsoo pouted. 

"No, I meant that. How do I say this... I'm, whipped. Like so lucky than the lotto winner to have a husband like you, pretty handsome beautiful angel that god had sent to me. It felt like all of my sins were paid," he chuckled. 

Now Jongin is tearing up too. 

Kyungsoo's sign that he meant the words rolling on his mouth. 

Jongin's hands were still cupping Kyungsoo's face. 

"Im sorry okay? I promise not to be offensive again" he raised his right hand as if taking an oath then drawing a cross at his chest. 

Kyungsoo's lips formed a hearty smile which made Jongin's poor heart swam to the flooding love and joy. 

The smaller spread his arms to welcome Jongin in embrace, the latter leaned in his warmth.

"You still owned me ice cream," he said atop of Jongin's hair.

"And fries, and oh, Doritos" copying how Kyungsoo said it earlier at their morning scene. 

He felt the smaller's chest bobbed up and down. 

After they bought groceries at the mart nearby, the two happily went home after their small adventure. 

Kyungsoo sat down the couch and excitedly dug into the pint of ice cream, letting out a satisfied 'Mmh', pulling one stick of french fries then gloriously dipped in the Butterscotch cream.

Jongin, again, gawking on whatever he is seeing. Leaning his chin on his arched hand at the table while watching Kyungsoo eat whatever beside him.

He thinks its really weird how having a human inside you make you select strange foods and mix them.

Like how can a fried potato dipped in an ice cream would be that indulgent, when it would clearly make you throw?

Kyungsoo must've noticed that Jongin is again on a train of his thoughts about how weird he is acting right now. That furrowed brows and lips formed into a somewhat digusted shape. 

He snapped a finger that made Jongin jolt as he got back on reality. 

"You want some?" 

"Uhhh, I'll go get my burger,"

Before he could go away, Kyungsoo already grabbed his arm. He pulled one stick of fried potato again and dipped at the cold cream, handing it to Jongin. It made the taller squirm a little. 

"Come on, half a billion of people in this world have tried it. It wont kill you,"

"Nuh uh, not a chance. Would rather die than eat that... piece of whatever your holding--" 

Before he could finish what he is ought to say, Kyungsoo has shut him already with his own mouth, tasting the salty sweet that the ice cream had left on Kyungsoo's tongue. 

He moaned at the back of his throat because of the sudden action.

When Kyungsoo released, he gasped a bit. Made the smaller smirk.

"I figured that's the only way I could stop you blabbering so," he shrugged whilst wiggling his eyebrow. 

Jongin's cheeks burnt.

Kyungsoo really knows his way to Jongin, and he loved that.

Well if Jongin knew that would be it, he'll gladly blab and blab all day. He could definitely get used to it. 

... 

Every moment has ended on their bed, entering their dreamland whilst wrapped within each others safest touch.

As the sun rises at its highest peak, Kyungsoo streched his small body on his wake.

Reached for something beside him on the bed. Jongin is not there. 

He reached the bedside table and checked his phone a message appeared, saying that he had left early for work and will be home late in the evening and as for Kyungsoo to not stay up late waiting for him.

"Daddy's away now huh? What shall we do now little sprout?" he tapped his bump, Kyungsoo really loved giving names like that. 

He started the day just by sitting at the couch watching the old Pororo CD's they bought on the DVD player.

Kyungsoo easily got bored, he thought of calling his daddy Sehun but then the word 'busy' crossed his mind. 

Scrolling numbers thru his phone, he accidentally pressed a number that got answered by a familiar voice. Kyungsoo lowered the volume from the television.

"H-hey Baekhyun?"

"Oh? Kyungsoo? Hey, how you doin?" he tried to sound enthusiastically as he can.

"Are you okay? You seemed tired? Is everything alright?" Kyungsoo got worried because of Baekhyun's tone.

"Yeah... I hope so,"

"You wanna come over? I'm home alone and too bored,"

"Sure, I'll be glad to keep you company. Will be there in 20," the other line's mood lighten up, Kyungsoo can feel it with his tone.

As the call dropped, Kyungsoo waited for his visitor. 

Baekhyun arrived more early, 15 minutes. 

"Hey," the smaller greeted with an embrace.

"Hey," Baekhyun said shyly.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. Let's get you something to eat," Kyungsoo excitedly grabbed him by the arm, Baekhyun can't help but laugh at his action.

Kyungsoo made a Nutella sandwich for the both of them matched with an orange juice. 

He handed the food to the other and sat beside him.

"So, how's life going?" Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun whilst munching the bread.

"Good. Bad actually, we had a fight,"

"Oh? Sorry,"

"Its okay, shit happens you know," 

Baekhyun still haven't touched his food.

"Is it that bad?" worriedly asking

"Jongdae, he wants to take a break,"

"Hmm, I don't know how to make things around you feel a little lighter. But don't worry, it'll be," flashing his signature precious smile as if it lights up the whole world.

Baekhyun smiled back. 

They did a lot of talking about how have their lives became after them.

Kyungsoo, to be honest, missed this moment. 

Not because they've been each others past, because they used to be casual too. 

Kyungsoo felt a movement within his stomach, he jolted. 

"What happened? You okay?" Baekhyun got worried of his gesture. 

"Im okay, really. Little sprout just kicked,"

Little sprout. He should stop calling the baby by names because he might've name it before it. 

He grabbed Baekhyun's palm and placed it on his tummy, the latter twitched when he felt the unborn's movement. 

"Can you help me to the couch? I feel uncomfy here,"

"Sure," he stood up and guided Kyungsoo to their living room.

He placed a pillow then Kyungsoo sat down, Baekhyun followed beside him.

"Its getting late Kyungsoo, I should go now,"

"Please, stay a little longer. Jongin will be home late, I hate being alone,"

"O-okay..."

Kyungsoo pulled the material and expose his growing bump. Gently caressing, "Little sprout, this is your uncle Baekhyun. He'll give you lots and lots of strawberries,"

"Yah, don't make me a godfather," he laughed. 

Baekhyun sat down on the floor beside Kyungsoo, giving a 'Can I touch it?' look.

The smaller just nodded. 

Baekhyun placed his hand and ear at his belly, closing his eyes whilst feeling the rhythm that the unborn was doing inside. 

...

Jongin's tired and lazy mood quickly turned up of bolt when he saw Kyungsoo letting a stranger touch him.

"Oh you're home!" Kyungsoo flashed a smile then covered his exposed belly. 

"Yeah, surprise?" his eyes throw a glare at Baekhyun who is fixing himself and ready to get out before what could happen next. 

"Hey," he greeted then bobbed his head up looking at Baekhyun. 

"I'm heading out now, take care of Kyungsoo. Okay?" Baekhyun patted his shoulder.

If it weren't for Kyungsoo, he could've punched that face. His insides were boiling and steaming hot. 

"Yeah, always," he tried to be not too obvious as he can hide the anger fueling up. 

When Baekhyun is finally out, he turned his gaze to Kyungsoo that is staring at him blankly the whole time. 

"So? Care to share?" he folded his arms to his chest and angrily tapping his foot on the floor whilst standing at the back of the door. 

"What should I share? He just came over because he wanted to get away from his problems and have some talk," Kyungsoo explained.

But the taller is not convinced. 

"Oh yeah, for I know he's been flirting with you and trying to get you back. Even letting him touch you?! Really?!" Jongin's voice surrounded their whole household.

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip to hold back the tears that has been demanding to trail off. 

"Jongin stop saying those words, you're making it sound sexual. Oh my god!" Kyungsoo held his forehead.

"Well it seemed though, can't deny the fact that I even caught you two in the act. Really? Inside OUR house?"

Kyungsoo stood up the couch and rummaged to Jongin, his palm landed on his cheek. 

For the first time they have been together in 5 years, first time Kyungsoo has done that to Jongin. 

The taller was shocked of his action.

"You're being too much Jongin, too much! You know that?! Damn you!"

Kyungsoo ran to their bedroom, slamming the door.

Jongin was still in his position, dumbfounded.

Is he that too much?

Has he crossed the line?

Realizations, emotions, words. 

Showering his mind full of thoughts as he made his way to the bathroom to cool himself down. 

Syncing with the flushing sound of the water, his sniffles and tears.

After he fixed himself with his night suit, he have to fix the real deal. 

Jongin was about to knock but the door is already unlocked.

He entered only to hear the strong sniffles that his husband is releasing. 

Kyungsoo is on the other end of their king sized bed, covered with the white blanket. Jongin sat on the other side, still not in contact.

"Kyungsoo... I'm really sorry for my words. For my actions. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, I'll sleep outside. Let's talk tomorrow," 

How much Jongin would want to talk right now, he knows how much Kyungsoo would ask for a space to breathe and he don't want to add fuel to the fire. 

Jongin was about to walk out the door when he felt a warm hug from his back. 

Kyungsoo buried his face at the crook of Jongin's perfectioned back. 

Small arms around his waist, sniffles behind him.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo burst out. 

"I'm sorry I've hurt you, I'm sorry, Jongin," his words were mumbled under his cry.

Jongin turned around to face his small lover, hugged back tightly. 

"Please don't leave me, don't sleep on the couch. I'm sorry," he buried his face on Jongin's chest.

"Shh, don't cry. Its okay now, I deserved it anyway." he tried to chuckle but failed.

Kyungsoo looked up to him, touched the part where he harshly palmed his lover. 

"Does it hurt? Is it that bad?" he worriedly asked.

"No, its okay. Really. I should be the one who's sorry for being to much that I've gone too far this time, I broke my promise," Jongin admitted his bad.

Kyungsoo throw his small arms around Jongin's neck and bury his face on the taller's neck. 

Snuggling while sniffling hard. 

They're both crying for god knows what reason.

They both hated drama, but look where they are right now. 

Having no expectations about having a family, Kyungsoo thought that it would be easy as building lego piles. 

Jongin carried him back to bed on a bridal style and both layed on each others side.

Swollen red eyes from too much crying, red noses, wet pink faces. Foreheads pinning to each other.

"Please believe me when I say I love you. I love you and I really, really do, Kyungsoo."

"I love you too, Jongin. I love you the most,"

Kyungsoo pulled the white material and covered both of their bodies. Jongin pulled him closer and put his hand inside Kyungsoo's shirt caressing his belly. 

"Little sprout has been so active lately," Kyungsoo smiled at him preciously.

"Little sprout?" Jongin arched an eyebrow.

• "Cute right? I haven't thought of a name yet, lets plan it later. For now I want you,"

Kyungsoo tugged Jongin's hem, surprised, the taller chuckled. 

"Baby, its getting late. We should go sleep--"

And there, Jongin was stopped again by Kyungsoo's mouth, the latter fought back.

Jongin's tongue brushed Kyungsoo's lips as their tongue fought each other, Kyungsoo's hand snaking the taller's body and rested on his nape. 

Fisting Jongin's soft hair pulling in for more.

As they released from their lip lock, Kyungsoo was panting pink. They look at each other's drowning eyes.

"We should... sleep now" Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin pressed his lip again and rubbed his nose against Kyungsoo that made the smaller giggle and scrunch it. 

"Stop!"

"You're so cute. I love you"


	5. wrong directions, right decisions

Maybe being pregnant is the wonderful thing to happen to a human, like Kyungsoo, he cherishes every moment. Talking to his swollen 8-month old tummy as if it would respond to his "yah aegi-ya, come out fast okay?" or the "aegi-ya? can you hear Dada? Dada loves you," or maybe his small whispers that makes the small creature inside him kick in excitement or happiness. 

Sometimes he would lull a song while holding his bump, or there were times where little sprout would go at every corner of him all day being active. Makes him more excited to finally cradle their son in his arms. 

Kyungsoo was lounging at the couch, like he always does, while the TV plays some game show that he just watched out of boredom. Its cold outside if he wanted to go for a walk, its boring at the same time if he wanted to stay in the house. 

Its already past evening as he waited in patience for Jongin's appearance to their door. He waited and he waited. Till his eyes can't even handle it. 

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo-ya, let's get you to bed," he felt a hand slightly shake his shoulder to wake, its Jongin. 

And what time is it? Wow, past midnight. 

"I told you to not to wait up for me right? I texted you earlier didn't I?" the taller leaned for a peck on his cheek but he squinted. 

"Its late Jongin, why did you get home late? Everytime?" 

"Its not everytime... I just got a call from.. Lana and she said she wanted to see me," Jongin's eyes flickered around to avoid the contact in Kyungsoo's glaring gaze, knitted thick brows.

"So you got home late and neglected us just to meet with your ex and chug alcohol at the bar? Hmm? Is that it Jongin?" Kyungsoo folded his arms above his chest, his fingers dug the skin of his poor soft palm that the nails could cut it. 

Kyungsoo turned his body and sat at the couch while Jongin was at the other end of the mattress. Silence lasted for half an hour when Jongin cleared his throat. 

"Look, she just wanted to know how I am. Weve never seen each other since we happened, were casual. We just talked about our lives and thats all, we talked all the time about you..."

"Are you trying to sell that talk to me? Because I'm definitely not buying it!" 

Jongin stood up, roughly running his hands through his hair sighing in exasperation. Not. Again. 

He crouched down the floor at the back of the mattress and stand up again. 

"Why are you always neglecting me? Why are you so distant? You got home every night late, we can barely talk because you always have to go at work early and the same thing goes for me again, I understand that. But whenever I wanted to do things the way I was before, this thing is holding me back. I never wanted my life to be like this," Kyungsoo broke with a cry.

"This is too much for me to handle, this is too early. It feels like I'm not holding my life anymore, I can't even talk to Baekhyun without you glaring at me like I committed a crime or killed someone. You don't even let me eat what I want?! You don't even ask me how am I doing or talk or nag me about the baby's name? Do you really care about it? Or just go at work make money because you think about our future? Damn it."

Jongin was just there, standing, mouth slightly agape and lost in his own thoughts after of the husband's monologue. 

"Are you... why do I feel like you're regretting the life choices you made with me?" Jongin said with a bitter laugh. 

Kyungsoo doesn't have the time to listen anymore at his reasons so he stood up to go their bedroom but he bumped his knee loudly to the coffee table, he hissed and Jongin was about to came rescue when he waved his hand. 

The taller stopped as he signaled, Jongin got outside to inhale some light air. The icy wind ran thru his body that made his insides shiver. He folded his arms above his chest and rubbed both of his shoulders but it didn't work. The small beads of water racing down his cheeks are somehow making a long trail of warm, feeling his face go numb because of the negative freezing. 

Deciding to go back inside, he looked out for his husband. 

"Baby...?" he mumbled through their bedroom door, he turned the knob to open for a surprise that Kyungsoo is not there!?

He looked outside for Kyungsoo, at their room, at the kitchen and at the back door but no signs of his other half. 

Oh shit. 

He's doomed. 

He waited and waited for an hour if Kyungsoo would show up home but even a gasp of thin air from him haven't entered the household. 

Kyungsoo left his cellphone at the table and Jongin jolted when it rang loudly, the caller ID showed Baekhyun's contact. 

Why did he have his exs' number? It doesn't matter anyway. 

"Hey, what did you do to him this time?" the small grumps was heard on the other line. 

"Can we deal about that matter later? I just need to know if he's there and if he's okay?" he asked nervously while crumpling the material from the hem of his shirt. 

"Yes he is at my room, sleeping after a whole hour of crying. Come quickly okay? He's making my boyfriend nervous," as Baekhyun cut the other line.

Jongin immediately changed his clothes and grabbed his car keys and the device. It would only a half an hour of drive while added with couple of minutes when walked. Jongin braced himself for a whole moment of scolding and sermons from the people that is waiting for him at the establishment. Within a flash he arrived at the floor of the apartment where Baekhyun's unit is. 

He was about to knock when Jongdae; Baekhyun's boyfriend, opened the door to take out some garbage. 

"Oh? You must be Kyungsoo's husband right? Come in Baekhyun is with him," the lips curve like a number three shifted horizontal. 

Jongdae gestured him to come in while he got out for a moment then followed after, Baekhyun was standing with arms folded above his chest at the kitchen countertop. His brow raised with that annoyed but concerned look, Jongin bats his eyes with a sheepish look in his face. The latter sighed deeply and tilted his head gesturing for the room where his other half is. 

"You should'nt have stressed him like that, you know better," Baekhyun uttered on his back. He looked above his shoulder,

"Yes, I know. Its just that.... he's so confused and I can tell he wasn't ready for this stage. But I always do my best to be right there for him,"

"I can tell. Now go talk to him and fix whatever mess you to are in,"

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae's arm to the couch as Jongin opened the door.

"Baby?" he was welcomed by a sad lump on the bed. 

He sat beside just when the lump squirmed away from him, he can tell whether Kyungsoo is moving away or rather making a room for him to lay beside.

Jongin slowly removed the covers as the other harshly pulls it back to cover his face. 

"Baby can we talk?" he pleads.

"Talk to Lana, maybe she knew better," Kyungsoo mumbled. Acting like a petulant child he is, again.

Everyone is familiar with his stubborness and tantrums especially Jongin who got used to it alot. Its irritating though but at some point, Jongin finds that really cute of him. 

Jongin scooted closer and wrapped his strong arms at the lump from the blanket, the smaller is sniffling inside. 

"Aww my baby is sad, lemme kiss my baby come on," Jongin tried his luck to remove the material to unseal his small husband looking at him sadly with red rimmed eyes. 

A small pout formed on the plumpy lips. 

"You always hurt me... I hate you," he crossed his arms only to be kissed more, Kyungsoo hid his head at the crook of Jongin's neck. Wet soaked with tears. 

"Aww my baby hates me now huh? Why booboo," he asked as if he's talking to a baby. Kyungsoo IS A BABY. 

A baby with a baby, Jongin laughed at the irony. 

"Just quit the baby talk please? Lets be more serious here," he scoffed. 

Jongin moved to position himself more comfortably as Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his hefty body head still hiding at Jongin's neck. 

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, its just.. I'm thinking about our future and I have to assure your parents that I can give you the care and all you need,"

"No... you shouldn't be. I'm sorry that they- I made you feel that pressured. I know you just wanted the best for me and our building family, I'm sorry that you stress yourself at work, I know you did all of that sacrifice. Please now that I love you, Jongin," Kyungsoo mumbled within his neck and put a soft peck at the taller's sensitive skin.

Kyungsoo felt a small droplet to his cheek and small sniffles were surrounding the room. He teared up too. Jongin felt soothed around the words

"Baby..."

"You're the best thing that happened to my whole life," 

Kyungsoo turned to face him, eyes pooling with tears. He connected their lips, it feels so dreamy and comfort. At first were just languidly lock but turned to a passionate, warm, moanful lip lock. 

Jongin turned his body as Kyungsoo did allow him to have better access, the smaller's hand carding through his locks and the other free hand snaked the muscular built of Jongin's chest. Jongin's body felt electrofied whenever Kyungsoo's hand was moving around his built as their tongues are brushing each others lips. He can't help but tug and nibble Kyungsoo's lower soft lip. Tear wet faces against each others.

Their moaning sounds scattered at the whole room. Only they got cut off and released each other's hold when Baekhyun shouted outside, "Hey! Just incase you two didn't know the rooms here are not sound proof! Don't go mess up my sheets I just changed them this morning!"

Jongin chortled, "We should do this at home, shouldn't we?" he whispered as the smaller's body shuddered at the contact. 

Kyungsoo agreed then nodded lopsidedly smiled. 

They both got up and walked outside where the two guys were waiting. 

Baekhyun got his arms folded above his chest while his other brow quirked at their latching sight. He mouthed 'ew'

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "Its as if we are not like this before? Not to mention your clingyness around me? And-"

"Okay enough!" he cuts off with a wriggle of his paws. "So? What's the name of the baby? Did you asked for the genders?" Jongdae chimed in with his ever precious grin. 

Chattering and occasional laughs were scattered around the cozy apartment, the couple shared thoughts two the other pair as of Baekhyun's announcement that Jongdae is in 12 weeks of pregnancy. 

After the long stressful but somewhat happy evening, Kyungsoo and Jongin left them with hands clasped tight as they trail outside the building. 

Kyungsoo rested his head at Jongin's shoulder as they entered the car and shoved the way home.

The pregnant male immediately changed to his sleeping warm attire as for his husband only wears a pair of boxers and a white dri-fit shirt. Kyungsoo giggled at the material fitting madly tight revealing the curves and muscular waves at Jongin's body, he covered his reddish face with his small paws as Jongin joined him on their bed. Long limbs caged the pregnant male's small body, face buried inside his crook of neck feeling the perfect line of Jongin's jaw. 

A thin curve formed on the lips feeling from the insides of the attached skin. 

Kyungsoo's fingers carded through the soft honey brown locks of his husband, kissing the crown of his head. Jongin peppered his neck with soft pecks, to the scars, the lines, the promises and forgiveness. The bruises and the scratches of pain, sealed and protected with small whispers of I love you's, I'll always be there. I won't let anyone hurt you. 

"You're the most precious thing that has ever happened to my chaotic messy life, I don't know what would I do if I ever lose you," Jongin whispered. 

Kyungsoo turned his head to make contact with the glossy round eyes, "I love you the most,"

The smaller male pulled him in for a warm lip lock to the cold snow flaked night. Deepening the kiss, Jongin gone atop of Kyungsoo, making the mattress carry his weight. 

Small hand snaked thru his shirt that landed inside his chest, Kyungsoo's free hand tugged the pair of boxers. From slow they pulled the pace into a nibbling hot make out. 

Kyungsoo let go of the material from the boxers and put his hand on Jongin's nnape while the other grabbed a handful of honey brown strands. Jongin can feel the soaring libido which he really missed, this is his victory prize. He could only smile. 

If dealing with the heavy tantrums and the emotional breakdowns that Kyungsoo would always throw at him will result to this affectionate, caring and.. sort of, lustful side of Kyungsoo. Jongin would definitely sign up, but dealing with the emotions can also attack his personal issues. But certain of things that its only caused by the scientific side of pregnancy, Kyungsoo always makes him feel that he is loved more than he knew. 

-

Morning doesn't feels the same. Its not as the happy glow of sunrays poking through the window pane of the bedroom window, the cheery energy from the other days when Kyungsoo wokes up jumping out of bed and making pancakes. 

Pain seeping down his stomach putting him into a bent over position as he sat at the bedside. 

He didn't checked wheter his husband is on the other end of the mattress until Jongin jumped off the bed and joined him to the other side. Sweaty palms and beads of water trailed down as Kyungsoo breathed in and out heavily.

"I... Jongin.." the pants escaping his agape mouth signed that its the due. 

"We've got to call your parents, can you walk to the car?" Jongin asked as he changed his clothes and gave Kyungsoo a thick jacket and guided the laboring male to their garage. 

Kyungsoo entered the vehicle and Jongin ran to the driver seat, his trembling hand fiddled the keys and shoved the car to the City Hospital, along the way, Kyungsoo is relieving himself by exhaling painful air out of his lungs as the pressure from his swollen bump contracts. 

"Aegi-yah, wait a little more. Papa is almost there," Jongin uttered as he held Kyungsoo's hand which the other harshfully grabbed and squeezed harder to release the pain, he didn't bother nor reacted in pain but instead nodded while his other hand on the steering wheel. 

"Baby... where almost there," Jongin said as he landed the vehicle at the entrance of the Emergency Room. 

Nurses ran to their location with a stretcher and guided Kyungsoo.

"What happened sir?" asked the hospital personnel.

"My husband, he is giving birth to our first baby..." his words just came out of his lungs as he watched the nurses take Kyungsoo away from him to the Operating Room. 

"Don't worry sir, you're in good hands. We'll take it from here, we'll update you,"

Jongin was ushered by the personnel to the waiting area, his hands clasped tightly while his head rested on them. Feet nervously thumping, turning heads at every nurse that would walk into his direction. 

"Jongin?" he twitched his head to find the sudden call, its Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

He doesn't remember calling them till Baekhyun explained that they got an appointment, "How is he? How are you?"

"I..." he gulped deeply, "I don't feel so good, I'm nervous I don't wanna think about things..." 

Baekhyun understandably nodded.

"Listen bro, nothing bad will happen. Okay? Just relax," 

Jongdae sat beside him and soothed him. 

Jongin mumbled words of worry and hope. 

After a couple of hours, Baekhyun sushed the people at the waiting room. Jongdae tried to stop him because he's been laughed at. 

Till they hear the drill, a loud cry. Wailing through the wide corridors from the OR to their booth. Jongin stood up, feels like the trumpets were blown by the holy angels as the gates of heaven opened, his worries and anxiousness got washed away by the warm water out of his body. Its an awesome sensation, hearing the first cry of his own flesh, his own making. His baby. 

The hope to this cruel world, the joy at every pain of life. The happiness that he and Kyungsoo were waiting to cradle at every late night cries.

"I guess you just got yourself a new alarm clock," Baekhyun shooked his arm which Jongin grabbed and shaked relievingly. 

Jongdae hugged him tight but not to squeeze the creature inside him, the people around the room clapped and cheered and congratulated him. 

The nurse signaled him and guided to the recovery room, Kyungsoo was laying there and beside him is the small being innocently sleeping. Jongin cooed at the sight, "Baby, come here," Kyungsoo called. 

"Meet Haneul,"

Haneul, means heaven. This baby really brought them heaven. 

"Can I?" he gestured if he can carry the infant. Kyungsoo willingly nods. 

Gently cradling the red blushed infant, cooing as he brushes his nose against the tip of the nostrils. Kyungsoo weakingly smiled at the sight, hose from the dextrose are still attached to his skin. 

"We got a new alarm clock," Jongin cryingly laughed at his own words. 

"Guess we have to make a schedule of the diaper days," Kyungsoo chuckled.

Jongin's heart just can't help but swell with joy. 

Though, the parently disaster is just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG you made it this farrrrr, thank you thank you thank you so much for reading my fic!!! It really means a lot to me 〒_〒
> 
> And for the kudos and comments, thank you!!!!
> 
> If you want me to write another kaisoo fic or cry about these two lovely birds, just slide into my dms on twitter! @intkdscbx!
> 
> Lets be besties! Muah!


End file.
